warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Creekfrost
Creekfrost is a tall, short-furred, sturdy, slender, handsome battle-scarred black tom with long, slender legs, a narrow face, slashed ears, small paws, a long tail, almond shaped ice-blue eyes, and a notable scar across his face. Description Appearance :Like his parents, Creekfrost is very tall. height can make him appear a little intimadating. He has long, lean legs, sturdy shoulders, with a slender body, making him light-footed and a good hunter. He either moves as gracefully as a swan or as clumsy as a badger, mostly depends on his mood. Personality : Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence :Creekkit is born to Clearpool, along with a few other siblings in mid leafbare. Clearpool is on the run from the Clans, trying to get away from their father, as he went a little crazy. One night though, he found Clearpool and killed her, while Talonkit and Creekkit managed to escape. :The two kits were found found by a SoulClan patrol on a snowy night and taken back to camp, where they were given foster parents. Creekkit didn't seem aware his mother was gone until he got older. The two kits adjusted to Clan life very quick, but Talonkit remained wary of them, well aware what happened to their mother. Their foster mother wasn't too excited to care for non-Clanborn kits, so the two kits mostly had each other as company. They didn't play much with the other kits, prefering to only stay together. Creekkit grew very slow, was small and skinny and the Clan assumed he wouldn't make it, so they never paid him much attention, but Talonkit seemed to be a natrual-born warrior. She got more attention from the Clan, but it never affected the siblings relationship. :Creekkit is made an apprentice, recieving Embersong as his mentor. He had always been socially awkward, but it was easier for him to train with her. She supported him and was a good teacher. Embersong wasn't a sharp hunter though, so Sandynose offered to help with his hunting. Creekpaw grew to love and respect both of his mentors, even viewing Sandynose as a father figure. Creekpaw and Talonpaw's closeness began to fade as they got busy with their new duties. But Talonpaw seemed to become somewhat obessive over her training, and constantly bragged about how she was the top of the class, how their leader promised she'd be leader one day. She ignored Creekpaw more and more as she became more famous within the Clan. She got herself new friends, some even being past bullies, and they all kissed her paws. :Creekpaw was never invited into the group, and was still bullied. One day he went hunting and found a dog attacking a fellow apprentice. He swallowed his fear and helped lure the dog away while the apprentice escaped. When he returned to the camp, the Clan seemed completely different, showering him with attention - not mean attention, happy and cheerful, saying he was a hero. The only cat who seemed a little disturbed was Talonpaw, who continued to ignore him. :After this, Creekpaw grew more confident with his skills and was one of the best hunters and tree climbers in the apprentices den. Talonpaw's friend group shifted over to him, much to his sisters dismay. Talonpaw seemed to have mood swings a lot and Creekpaw tried to figure out what was wrong, but she pushed him away and was still determined to ignore him. He found her, a few times, just pacing around, silent, then having an emotional breakdown afterwords. Creekpaw remained concerned, but didn't try helping. : :One morning, he woke to screaming. The the dawn patrol brought in the two bodies of his denmates, his scent and fur between their claws. The Clan shunned him and he was the lowest ranked cat in the Clan. The leader made him have a den outside of camp with a guard outside it, just to keep the Clan calm. After a few moons, he was allowed back into the main camp. Creekpaw was shocked and confused by everything. He would never do that to his friends, yet his fur was found in their claws. : : Then the night came where he was out alone and attacked by Talonpaw. She revealed to him that she was the one who killed the two apprentices and framed him. She gave him a scar on his belly and tore one of his ears. Talonpaw claimed that she was doing it to stop him from becoming future Clan leader. The attention she was given all the time was being taken away. If he became leader, her future would be ruined, his and the Clans. He was meant to be a low life. :He never regained the respect of the Clan again and his confidence shattered. He was threatened by Talonpaw a few more times, never as bad as the first, and more cats showed up dead and the blame was placed on him. He became very anxious and twitchy, sometimes having small panic attacks. Creekpaw tried to befriend other cats, but no matter how helpful or kind he was, it wouldn't work. The only cats who seemed to consider he was good were his mentors and a couple other cats. Adulthood :Talonfang is made a warrior, while Creekpaw remains an apprentice a few moons later than some cats, most likely due to lack of trust. Creekpaw is padding aimlessly around, wondering if Embersong would want him, then wonders if she even wants to be his mentor anymore. Sandynose calls him over, asking if he wanted to go hunting. Creekpaw jumps at the sound of his voice, and pads over, as if he is in slow-motion, agreeing to go. Wishfoot then carries Jaykit over to her mate, asking if someone would help her carry the kits into the nursery. Creekpaw unsurely offers to help before they hunt. He goes over to the two other kits and picks one up, carrying it to the nursery, thinking he could make them a new nest later. He turns back to fetch the last kit, gently setting him down beside his littermate. Warmth buzzes in Creekpaw's chest for a moment at the sight of the kits, it's then replaced by a cloud of nothingness when he remembers he and Talonfang used to cuddle like that. :Creekpaw leaves the nursery and goes back to the hunting patrol, sadness stinging his heart as he remembers seeing Talonfang fleeing from camp a moment before. He wishes he could make her feel better, but he's too afraid to try comforting her. Creekpaw suddenly decides he doesn't want to be around other cats and slips outside camp, racing the trees. He scrambles up a tree, sitting down and breathing heavy, hoping his mentors didn't follow. He felt safe in this tree. He wonders why he left camp, knowing they'll probably be mad. He goes back to camp soon after, feeling guilty for leaving them. Creekpaw quickly collects moss and returns. He stiffens when he hears Wishfoot greeting him. He tells her he's cleaning out nests, offering to make her a new one for the kits. :The queen tells him not to worry about it, he looks overworked. She edges closer to him, suggesting he just chill in camp for a bit, and he can meet her kits. Wishfoot names each one to him, asking if he can guess the name of the sandy one with gray stripes. Creekpaw stares at the sandy tom, looking blank, suggesting Stonekit or Dustkit. Wishfoot answers it's Rowankit, but if she and Sandynose had morre kits, they'd consider those names. : Pedigree Father: :Venomwhisper: Probably living Mother: :Clearpool: Deceased Sisters: :Talonfang: Living :Galaxystorm: Living Foster Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Unknown Foster Father: :Unnamed tom: Unknown Nieces/Foster Daughters: :Waterkit: Living :Driftkit: Living Nephews/Foster Sons: :Snakekit: Living :Stormkit: Living :Lostkit: Living Aunt: :Flowercloud Uncle: :Shadowdance Relationships Family Talonfang: :Wow, so there's a lot to say about Talonfang. We were very close when we were young, but she has taken the wrong path and destroyed that precious bond. She framed me for murder, just for her own self gain and "for my own good" she claimed. She killed her friends and Clanmates and has too much ambition for her own good. I hate her, yet love her. I always see past who she is now to who she was, which I believe to be a bad habit and very depressing. I'd tell the Clan, but I still see who she was and that always wins. She's my sister and I just can't bring myself to get her hurt or exiled. She threatened to hurt her own kits to stop me from telling, which I don't know if it is true, but at this point, I don't know anymore. I just want them safe, ''everyone, ''including Talonfang. I just hope I can convince her to be the good cat I know she is, deep down. Waterkit, Driftkit, Stormkit, Snakekit, & Lostkit: : Love Interests : Friends Orchidbloom: ' : 'Sandynose: :Sandynose helped Embersong mentor me, since she wasn't the greatest hunter. He scared me at first, but as time went on, it became easier to talk to him, and I soon saw him as sort of a father figure. I really admire him and think he'll be a great leader one day! Squirreltail: : Enemies : Notable Wishfoot: : Embersong: : Violetpetal: : Thunderblaze: : Larchstar: ' : 'Aspenwhisker: : Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *One of my favorite characters *I sometimes imagine him being more dark gray than black and pretend this is what Crowfeather could have been like ;; *Creekfrost was my fourth roleplay cat ever *It took me like three years to finally figure out how his life played out *In the first roleplay I ever had him in, I had wanted to play a tom and made Talonfang, but I forgot and made her a girl, then remembered afterword and still wanted a tom, so I picked two names at random and that's when i became obbsessed Creekfrost was born *I intended him to be much like how Shrewtooth was in SkyClan's Destiny, because I've always loved Shrewtooth. As he grew, he developed more of other characters (GRAY WING) and my own traits *I imagine he'd live to an old age and die a similar death to Gray Wing's, surrounded by friends and family and at peace *He and Talonfang were supposed to be mates before I decided on them being siblings Category:Toms Category:Living Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:SoulClan Cat Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Patchfeather Category:Warrior